Netherworld Food Fights are Deadly
by StarryeyedRin
Summary: It all starts when Raspberyl proclaims a food fight against Mao. Then Sapphire joins in. Then it gets deadly. A food fight- Netherworld style. Rated T for violence.


_Title: Netherworld Food Fights Are Deadly_

_Summary: It all starts when Raspberyl proclaims a food fight against Mao. Then Sapphire joins in. Then it gets deadly. A food fight- Netherworld style. Rated T for violence.  
_

_~Disclaimer~: Mao, Raspberyl, Almaz, and Sapphire as well as Disgaea 3 itself DOES NOT belong to me. It belongs to Nippon Ichi Softwares._

**A/N: Whew, this story is kind of old, but awesome. Basically this is about Raspberyl, Mao and Sapphire getting into a food fight. And then randomness occurs. And it turns deadly. Yeah.**

**This is also me taking a break from MaoBeryl stories and writing about food fights in the netherworld and how deadly they are. Yay.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Forks, and spoons and such were laid across the table. Mao had just started to dig into his huge meal, sitting on his thrown like the Overlord he is. Raspberyl on the other hand, sat across from him, twiddling her thumbs, as if she was waiting for something. Almaz sat there beside Raspberyl, doing the same. And right beside Almaz, was Sapphire, who drummed her fingers against the table. The four of them impatiently waiting for their meal.

Then, Mr. Champloo came bursting through the room, plates of food in his hands, and faster then lightning he served the rest of the group, fresh out-of-the-oven, food.

"Just because you're last doesn't mean you're meal will be tasteless, Boom!" Mr. Champloo said as he had been handing out dishes with food, dramatically fast. No one really got what he was saying. "Eat with all your heart! Devour every last bite! Only then, you will be satisfied!" he had added after he was done handing out the plates. And so he ran off, back to the kitchen.

Now Raspberyl had also been digging into her meal. Eating every last bit of meat there was. Didn't matter what kind, at all- she just had to watch out for the bones. After eating all that meat, she also ate a large amount of vegetables and fruits, and the desert, which happened to be a piece of spider cake.

"This is delicious!" Raspberyl shouted, holding the half eaten cake up high as she licked some of the cake crumbs off her face.

"Wow, Raspberyl. You've eaten already?" Sapphire asked, as she poked her food with her fork. She hadn't eaten a bite yet, and Raspberyl was already done with her meal, eating the last of that cake.

Apparently, everyone was shocked to find about half of what had been put on the table had already been devoured in less then a minute.

"Of course! As the #1 delinquent, I have to eat around 30 lunches daily for everyone else you know. Which means I have to eat fast!" Raspberyl replied.

"That's one bad stomachache.." Almaz complained.

"Not really. I'm used to it." Raspberyl said confidently, reaching for the last piece of cake on the entire table.

"Oi! That piece belongs to me, Beryl!" Mao declared. Everyone looked up to see Mao standing on the table at the far end, stepping on some of the remaining food and disrupting everyone who was about to dive into they're meals.

"So that's how it's going to be, aye Mao?" Raspberyl said, jumping onto the table. Everyone was beginning to loose their appetite at the moment. "This can't be settled in words then- it's too urgent... I challenge you to a food-fight!"

"Eeeehhhh? A food fight!" Almaz asked, before ducking below the table in fear. His statement was ignored.

"Muhahahaha! _You_, challenging _me_ to a food fight? I have you know I'm a master-mind at food-fighting! You wouldn't be able to beat me at such an honor-student task!" Mao shouted, picking up what hadn't been squashed at his feet at the table and throwing it directly at Beryl.

"Heh, don't get so full of yourself, Mao." Raspberyl said, quickly dodging the pile of food and grabbing a pepper-shaker. She took off the lid and then threw the whole can at Mao, which he missed by barely an inch.

Mao screamed in fury when some of the pepper hit his eyes. Then, becoming overlordly angry- he grabbed a half-eaten turkey and threw it at Beryl.

She quickly jumped off the table and snatched the ketchup and mustard, slightly getting hit by the huge turkey. The weight caused her to lose balance, and fall onto her back, but she got up fairly quickly. She then ran as fast as she could, towards Mao, doing a flip in the air before squeezing ketchup and mustard into his eyes.

"GRAH! You'll pay for that Beryl!" Mao screamed, now half blind. But his other instincts kicked in as he threw various food items at Raspberyl.

Almaz, in fear- ducked under the table, trying to avoid getting hurt. When Mao and Raspberyl fought, it was always terrifying. Even if it was just a food fight, it was still scary none-the-less. But even through he was cowardly, he was still trying to protect his princess, Sapphire.

Sapphire watched the fight with starry eyes. Almaz tried to get her to hide under the table, to prevent her from getting hurt, but she thought it was much more fun to fight. It was fascinating how demons fought. She decided to get into the fight herself and starting throwing random objects at both Mao and Beryl.

Raspberyl ducked the upcoming food, only to be hit in the face with a loaf of bread by Mao, and began throwing the cheese at Mao that no-one had dared to touch. It hit him straight in the face, and in anger he threw it back at her. She dodged it, but was smacked in the face with a burrito by Sapphire. She wiped the cheesy burrito off her face, and threw a bunch of spicy peppers back at Sapphire for revenge.

Sapphire dodged the spicy peppers and grabbed a fish. Then, she began to slap Raspberyl with the fish, _hard. _Raspberyl fell to the ground, but not before getting the chance to grab a fork and stab Sapphire's hand with it.

Sapphire screamed in fury, before grabbing a bunch of butter knifes and throwing them at Beryl in addition as she fell.

She quickly got up, and then found the fish Sapphire had slapped her with. Quickly grabbing it, she got her revenge by slapping Sapphire back, just as hard.

During this time, Mao took the chance to peel a couple bananas and throw the peels onto the ground where the two were engaged in their revenge. Rubbing his eyes and adjusting his glasses, he grinned and then started to take deep breaths and drool, as they both slipped and fell on top of each other.

Raspberyl quickly got off of Sapphire and then ran off to the kitchen to grab a bunch of butcher-knives. She gracefully handed a couple to Sapphire, who had followed her to the kitchen, thinking the same thing. She was _really_ mad at Mao now.

And then, for a couple seconds, they teamed up and laughed maniacally like the people in _Higurashi_, before throwing the knives at Mao, who dodged them.. _barely._

He took out his sword and did a double-flip into the air, while Raspberyl took out her book, and Sapphire, her axe.

And it was then, the battle turned fierce. It was almost like they'd all forgotten why they were fighting in the first place. But yet, the battle raged on, as many sounds of weapons clanging, explosions, wild screams, extreme cackling, and evil battle cries erupted the room. In addition, it interrupted most of the prinnies in the hallways.

Champloo, who had exited the room to take a restroom break, came back to see the three fighting viciously. Raspberyl had by then abandoned all her magical abilities and decided to vent out her anger on Mao with her _bare hands_. She somehow had him pinned to the ground, her hands around his throat, choking him. Mao on the other hand, also had his hands around Beryl's throat. As they tried to choke each other, Sapphire took a sip of her green tea, rather calmly. But then she grabbed her chainsaw out of seemly nowhere and decided to try to kill the two, for no reason.

Mao eventually gave up choking Raspberyl to death after almost falling unconscious, and decided to dual Sapphire and her chainsaw.

Almaz had tried to quietly sneak out of the room, figuring his advice wouldn't help this situation, until he had gotten clobbered with Sapphire's chainsaw, and Mao's sword, as he had accidentally gotten in the way of Mao and Sapphire's duel. He was utterly K.O.'ed. Then he was then dragged out of the room by a rather suspicious looking prinny, wearing a Prism Ranger hat.

Champloo gave the three remaining guests a thumbs up, and then exited the room again.

Sapphire found it veeery entertaining as she slowly walked towards Mao with her chainsaw.

Full speed ahead, Mao charged at the chainsaw wielding witch with no twitching at all. Raspberyl watched him get creamed by the chainsaw and run away, only to be the next victim.

Sapphire quickly came towards Raspberyl and she dodged as she ran out of the room.

Pleinair, the mascot who seemed to be here, uninvited, held up a sign that read:

**Sapphire Wins.**

She took that last piece of cake that had miraculously still been in one piece and ate it. Afterward, she brought Almaz to the netherworld hospital and gave him lots of free cookies. Then she raided Mao's fridge for ice cream when he wasn't looking.

Raspberyl and Mao, on the other hand, spent the whole night trying to kill each other.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the most random story I've written. XD Haha.**

**Reviews aren't necessary but are highly enjoyed (that is if they are good anyway~ ) **

**This is an old story so it's not my best work. Please note that. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed.**


End file.
